Pact
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: Los pactos no siempre terminan como se espera, mucho menos si son pactos movidos por la lujuría contenida en el corazón de un demonio. GwenxGun/ yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**neee.. tenía que escribir este fanfic a como de lugar, la idea no me salía de la cabeza...disfruten ...**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

La emoción se apoderaba de él mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo del Pacto de Sangre, el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y la excitación ya comenzaba a moverlo. Se anticipaba a encontrarse con su amante secreto, al cual añoraba tanto con ansias; no veía el momento en el cual pudiese entrar en su cuarto y hacerlo suyo, aunque debía guardar la compostura mientras no se encontrara allí.

-Paciencia, paciencia – se decía a si mismo mientras por fin llegaba a la puerta del mencionado cuarto. Tocó el portón de madera con cierta impaciencia. "Adelante", oyó decir desde el interior como respuesta. Se apresuró al abrirla y cerrarla detrás suyo para luego encontrarse con la encantadora imagen de Günter von Christ vestido con un extraño atuendo de color azul oscuro que asemejaba una bata de baño, aunque estaba atado por la cintura de manera muy suelta por lo cual se podía vislumbrar algo de su lozana piel; con todo y eso su cabello violeta claro estaba recogido en una coleta hecha con poco cuidado sin embargo la imagen dejó a Gwendal sin aliento por algunos segundos.

-¡Gwen! – casi chilló el otro al retirarse de la ventana y darle un beso sutil en los labios.

- Hola – tragó algo de saliva – ¿que…que es eso que llevas puesto? - lo miró inquisitivamente de arriba a abajo, la vestimenta era extraña pero le quedaba a la perfección

-Ah, esto es un yukata, me lo ha enviado la madre de Yuuri heika hace un muy buen tiempo, luego de haber visto algunas de mis fotos como modelo – sonrió con calidez – no sé si me lo puse bien pero hice lo mejor que pude.

-Es magnífico – dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro con cierto aire soñador.

- ¿En serio? – los ojos de Günter brillaron al preguntar.

- Por supuesto que lo es- La voz de Gwendal se tornó seductora al recorrer por encima de la tela el muslo torneado de su amante. Sus labios tuvieron un contacto agitado y apasionado, al igual que sus lenguas.

Obviamente esta no era la primera que se citaban para liberar aquella tensión sexual que siempre había en el aire cuando estaban juntos en una habitación, simplemente era parte del pacto que ellos mismos habían ideado luego de un "incidente" ocurrido en uno de los barcos de la flota real cuando se dirigían como embajadores de Shin Makoku a una de las naciones vecinas. Por razones de espacio y mala planeación habían tenido que compartir el camarote (el único lujoso del barco y que casi siempre era reservado para la realeza) y gracias a unos cuantos roces accidentales, sumados a algunas miradas fijas entre ambos, aquella noche habían terminado en una situación bastante comprometedora pero satisfactoria. Y ciertamente no termino allí, cada vez que se encontraban a solas necesitaban más el uno del otro, por lo cual debieron establecer algunas reglas o "pacto" para evitar todo se saliera de control según ellos. Dentro de las reglas claramente estaba incluida la discreción, el fijar los lugares y horas a cuales se encontrarían, inventar coartadas que sirvieran como excusas por sus ausencias y sobre todo tratar de no involucrar ningún tipo de sentimiento; se suponía que era un acuerdo por mera lujuria pero lentamente los sentimientos verdaderos que se escondía detrás de la máscara de deseo carnal se fueron involucrando en aquella rara relación. Gwendal trataba de ignorarlos pero Günter los tenía muy claros, a pesar de que no los vocalizara o los hiciera muy evidentes.

- Gwendal – murmuró el consejero real mientras le besaba el cuello y luego la manzana de Adán. Le iba desabrochando la chaqueta militar mientras continuaba saboreando sus labios y la tensión crecía entre ellos; Günter dejó caer la chaqueta, prosiguiendo a tratar de quitarle la camisa blanca que usaba el militar bajo su uniforme. Ahora aquellas manos fuertes recorrían el torso de Gwendal con suavidad y podría decirse que algo de ternura, mientras que el hombre en cuestión se regocijaba con aquel tratamiento de su amante – ¿Te gustaría recibir algo mejor que un beso? –le susurró al oído con la voz cargada de sensualidad – sé buen chico y recuéstate en la cama.

Gwendal inhaló una bocanada de aire; la actitud y las palabras de su amante solo significaban una _cosa _y sabía que iba disfrutarlo. Ahora era Günter el dominante por así decirlo pero sabía muy bien que luego todo cambiaría. Le echó una mirada al recostarse, justo después de haberse quitado la camisa por completo. El hombre de ojos violetas se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- Siento que a veces soy demasiado complaciente contigo, espero que me recompenses más tarde – Dijo aquello mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón del uniforme y lo bajaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos – Realmente nunca creí que fuera a terminar enredándome contigo, siempre creí que eras tan frio pero me equivoqué y…

- Menos charla y más acción, von Christ. – murmuró Gwendal con los ojos cerrados, a veces le desesperaba ese mal hábito de Günter de hablar en todo momento cuando estaban juntos aunque existían algunas formas muy _efectivas _para callarlo.

- Impaciente – refunfuñó al bajarle la ropa interior de un tirón.

- ¡Hey! – le reclamó Gwendal pero el espadachín solo le rodó los ojos y se dio a la tarea de besar la piel de su abdomen bajo además de acariciarle la entrepierna

-mmm…así es incómodo, aguarda. – Günter era a veces un poco perfeccionista, incluso en los asuntos de cama por lo cual "acomodaba" todo a su antojo cuando se sentía caprichoso, por suerte a Gwendal no le molestaba, era sospechosamente paciente con el asunto. El hombre de ojos violetas le quitó los zapatos y medias al otro, al igual que terminó de quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior. Se acomodó entre las piernas del militar con una sonrisa enorme - Mucho mejor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Günter lograra que su amante comenzara a suspirar y agarrar las sabanas debido a la forma en cómo le complacía; había aprendido a deleitar al otro con su _boca _de forma muy especial y placentera. Conocía sus puntos sensibles y la manera para enloquecerle. Gwendal entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello violeta mientras su lengua pronunciaba con deleite el nombre de quien le daba aquellos mimos; trataba de ser gentil pero aquella sensación satisfactoria no le dejaba actuar muy delicadamente por lo cual terminó halando el cabello de Günter y deshaciendo el listón que sostenía el pelo en la coleta. Lord von Christ no se quejó aunque fuera un poco doloroso, lo que realmente le importaba era hacer sentir bien al hombre por el cual suspiraba cada día, por el cual pasaba noches de insomnio anhelando el día en el que dijera te quiero, o algo al menos cercano a ello. Le miró de reojo y supo por su expresión que le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax, y para molestarlo o más bien para seguir el rumbo casi habitual de sus encuentros de cama sabía exactamente qué hacer.

-Ah, ya me cansé – suspiró teatralmente mientras dejaba a Gwendal a medias y con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Günter se acostó a su lado de forma que su cabello quedara esparcido en la almohada a propósito –Además tengo calor – se quitó la especie de cinturón que acompañaba el yukata, abriéndolo y exponiendo su piel blanca y perfecta, solo llevaba aquella reveladora ropa interior que usaban los nobles. Igualmente su pose era algo teatral, muy propia de un modelo que estuviese posando para un catálogo de ropa, todo con el fin de "animar" un poco más a Gwendal, si es que no estaba lo suficiente animado ya.

-¿Günter? – Lord von Voltaire lo miró de reojo, _¿Por qué tenía que hacer actuar de esta forma cuando estaban teniendo un encuentro a solas?_

-¿Sí? – le respondió con voz melosa y una mirada claramente seductora, este gesto era irresistible para el otro hombre por lo cual realmente no le importó que lo dejase a medias.

-Ah...no importa – comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba su pectoral derecho y luego tocó con experticia uno de los botones rosados y sensibles que adornaban su pecho, sabía que ese simple gesto avivaba los deseos de Günter de ser poseído por él.

- Oh, Gwen – un divino gemido salió de su garganta con cierto aire afeminado. Lord von Voltaire aprovechó las circunstancias y besó una de las areolas tentadoras de aquel cuerpo delicado y sensitivo, casi que hizo gritar a Günter – ¡Gwen! – el militar comenzó acariciarle por encima de la entrepierna mientras ocupaba su boca con uno de los rosados pezones del consejero real quien se estremecía con cierta gracia sobre la cama. Y esto continuó por algunos minutos, mientras las caricias iban venían entre los dos cuerpos; las manos aventureras de Günter repasaban los músculos prominentes del hombre con el que compartía cama, le gustaba la forma en cómo estaban cincelados los músculos de aquella espalda ancha y lamentaba que en ese momento fuese difícil llegar a sus abdominales, los cuales le parecían muy sensuales.

Todos los estímulos que su cuerpo había recibido hasta ahora, eran suficientes como para causarle una muy notable firmeza en su miembro; tras haber complacido a Gwendal y luego recibir atención por parte de él, ya se sentía listo como para hacer el amor o bueno simplemente tener relaciones, dado que su concepto de "hacer el amor" involucraba más amor y ternura que el tener relaciones simplemente por deshacerse del deseo carnal.

- Gwen – su voz era muy suave, casi temblorosa, el interpelado lo miró a los ojos expectante, Günter le rozó la mejilla e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca entreabierta de Gwendal, era una clara invitación para el otro. Gwendal se alejó un momento solo para retirar aquella prenda estorbosa que suponía la ropa interior de Günter; mirándolo de arriba abajo trataba de grabar con todo detalle en su mente, la imagen de su amante sonrojado y con sus extremidades repartidas en la cama de una manera provocativa. Un escalofrío placentero le recorrió el cuerpo entero anticipándose a la unión.

Gwendal tomó uno de las piernas de Günter por la parte posterior de la rodilla y la llevó casi hasta el pecho de su amante, concediéndole el acceso necesario para preparar a Günter.

- El aceite – Solicitó Gwendal con la voz teñida de lujuria; el consejero real tomó la botellita de la mesa de noche, para facilitarla tarea de Gwendal. Este último se dejó llevar un poco a la hora de preparar a Günter; nunca había tenido a alguien tan ruidoso en la cama y más sin embargo le complacía oír cada pequeño sonido que salía de la boca del espadachín. Aquellos ruidos casi maullidos podían ser confundidos con los de una mujer, lo que le hacía pensar en aquella dualidad femenina/masculina que plagaba la personalidad de Günter. Era tal vez lo que más le fascinaba y confundía de aquel hombre; su forma masculina de enfrentar los problemas serios y manejar la espada, combinada con su forma femenina de coquetear, de comportarse en la cama y apegarse al rey de manera exagerada.

-Gwen, por favor – murmuró el hombre de cabello violeta –Sólo hazlo, no juegues conmigo.

- no deberías quejarte – tomó la otra pierna de su compañero luego de haberlo preparado correctamente para su unión, llevó dicha pierna también contra el pecho de su amante – Sabes qué pasa cuando eres impaciente. Luego lo lamentas.

Se adentró en él de una simple embestida, _si estar juntos era lo que Günter quería, pues lo tendría._ Por obvias razones, Günter le gritó e incluso le haló del cabello, liberando la cascada de hebras color oscuro que siempre se mantenía bien atada.

Luego de eso no se apresuró, simplemente lo hizo suyo con el mayor de los deleites y delicadezas; le encantaba ver su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el suyo, sentir la piel erizada y oír los gemidos. Günter era el mejor amante que había pasado por su cama, su complacencia y sus maneras, sus atrevimientos y su forma de ser era todo lo que jamás había encontrado en el resto de personas y tal vez lo que siempre había querido. No se imaginó que terminaría con otro hombre, pero le restaba importancia al asunto, lo verdaderamente importante era que se sentía seguro, feliz y satisfecho estando con aquel extraño consejero real.

-Gwendal…- Susurró el otro casi sin aliento, se removió incómodo – ¿Cambiamos?

-¿Qué? – El militar se desconcentró y perdió el ritmo de sus movimientos – No me gusta…ya sabes…

-No, no, no me refiero a eso… -Sonrió y se levantó de la cama y luego se acomodó para apoyar sus rodillas y codos en el acolchado – Me refería a esto. – Apoyó su abdomen contra la cama y sonrió. Gwendal se quedó sin palabras, sintió con un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo e inmediatamente tomó a Günter por la cadera y entró en él. Comenzó a penetrarlo con abandono y algo de fiereza. Se dejó nublar por sus instintos como si reclamara algo que era suyo por derecho; aquello solo hizo aumentar el volumen de voz de Günter y con mayor razón cuando Gwendal rozaba el punto más erógeno en su interior. El hombre de cabello oscuro le plantó beso húmedo a su amante en la espalda haciéndolo sisear de placer y enterrar el rostro entre las almohadas.

La unión entre los dos duró poco en realidad, Günter fue el primer en llegar al éxtasis total y liberar su semilla sobre el edredón, prácticamente quedó desmadejado sobre la cama y Gwendal no tardó mucho en seguirle, solo que él no dejó su semilla exactamente sobre la cama.

- Gwendal, Gwendal…Gwen… - Repetía el consejero real como un mantra en voz baja tratando de voltear para abrazarlo.

-Aguarda – Se levantó de la cama buscando unas cuantas toallas en el cuarto de baño para limpiar la evidencia de su encuentro. Cuando terminó de asear un poco se acostó junto al hombre de cabello lavanda que yacía casi dormido – ¿Estás bien? –Günter Respondió con un sonido afirmativo – ¿No te lastimé o sí?

- No – le tomó la mano entre la suya y luego la besó con delicadeza – Nunca podrías lastimarme…-Su voz se perdía en el sueño y el cansancio profundo que pesaban sobre él, luego de un día largo de trabajo y de sus _actividades nocturnas_.

- Tienes toda la razón – Gwendal suspiró y comenzó a besar a Günter apasionadamente para luego descansar unos minutos a su lado. Se separó del hombre de cabello claro, e hizo un intento por recogerse el cabello – Tengo que irme ahora.

-¡NO! – Günter recobró su ánimo y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo – No por favor. No.

-Pero Günter, sabes que eso está fuera de discusión – Le rebatió un poco molesto – Nos pueden descubrir y está por fuera del pact..

- No, no lo digas. Simplemente quédate por favor. – le miró con ojos suplicantes _¿Quién podría decirle que no? _

- Bien…

Ambos sucumbieron ante el sueño implacable que los embargaba. A la mañana siguiente, Gwendal abrió los ojos lentamente, recordando donde estaba y reconociendo su entorno. Por como daba la luz contra la pared del cuarto, parecía ser tarde, muy tarde en la mañana. Fijó su mirada en la figura que le observaba desde el borde de la cama.

-¿ah? –Cuestionó Gwendal sentándose sobre la cama mientras Günter se acercaba y para finalmente sentarse sobre el regazo del militar - ¿pero qué…? – Günter comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, luego se separó y sonrió. La siguiente acción del Günter iba a marcar el futuro de ambos, incluso de Shin Makoku; tomó aire antes de actuar y estampó la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de Gwendal…sí, era una propuesta de matrimonio que Gwendal jamás imaginó recibir. -¿QUÉ?

- Gwen…no tienes que aceptar...bueno yo… - El consejero real bajó la cabeza.

- Oh Shinou – murmuró Gwendal – Dame un minuto, Günter. – Cerró los ojos. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¡Qué plan más extraño!_

A pesar de que en su vida había recibido unas cuantas propuestas por su posición como hijo de la ex-Maou, obviamente las había rechazado. A ninguno de aquellos quienes habían presentado las propuestas, realmente les importaba quien era sino lo que era, el príncipe en ese entonces de Shin Makoku; luego de que su madre ya no ocupó más un lugar de poder en la realeza, las proposiciones dejaron de llegar y Gwendal perdió cualquier esperanza de conseguir un consorte, aunque de todas maneras sus esperanzas nunca habían sido muchas que digamos. Se resignó a concentrarse en su trabajo aun cuando su madre insistía en pedirle nietos.

Honestamente no sabía si amaba a Günter, si podían ser felices si le decía que sí, no sabía si podía aguantarlo cuando no estuviesen ni en la cama o en el trabajo, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría implicar unir sus vidas, pero de cualquier forma atesoraba a Günter casi de tantas maneras como le era posible.

Realmente no quería apresurar su decisión, pero tampoco quería torturarse buscando una solución a la situación por días, semanas y puede que meses; tal vez era el trasnocho, la sorpresa o el encanto del hombre sentado en su regazo los que habían aturdido de alguna forma su razón y sus sentidos y afectaban su criterio de toma decisiones. Sería la decisión más arriesgada, loca y apresurada que iba a tomar en su vida; le iba a valer un pepino si posterior a ello los demás iban a opinar, pero a él solo le importaba su felicidad y claro la de la persona que tenía a su lado.

-Si...acepto.

* * *

_El final es algo apresurado y Gwendal estuvo un poco OOC pero mejor así no? jajaja lo que sea... prometo que haré un capitulo mini sobre la boda ;) estén pendientes..._

_Aprecio cualquier comentario, duda, reclamo(?, critica constructiva, regalo, carta bomba que quieran dejar_

_bye bye :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Discupen la demora, tuve problemas con mi pc :(

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

En los 2 meses subsiguientes a la propuesta de matrimonio de Günter, la tranquilidad en el castillo Pacto de Sangre era difícil de hallar; siempre se presentaban dificultades con las naciones humanas que estaban en las fronteras e incluso los 10 nobles de Shin Makoku habían tenido que reunirse unas cuantas veces para resolver los impases que surgían de tanto en tanto, además Yuuri Heika había vuelto hacía cosa de 2 semanas, lo que terminaba por completar el escenario caótico del palacio. Por todo ello, Günter y Gwendal no podían estar juntos a menudo, mas sin embargo habían logrado planear el cómo y cuándo anunciarían su unión a las personas que consideraban su familia y amigos, no podían mantenerlo como un secreto para siempre.

Dado que a Günter se le daba mejor la expresión de ciertos temas él fue quien anunció el muy inesperado compromiso, el cual ocurrió durante la cena de uno de tantos días que parecían ser comunes y corrientes...

"_Buenos noches a todos, tengo algo que anunciarles...-se aclaró la garganta – Probablemente no se lo esperaban pero debo anunciar mi compromiso para formalizarlo frente a todos ustedes, dado que mi futuro consorte y yo consideramos justo hacerlo – todos en la mesa se paralizaron y hasta dejaron caer las cucharas – Debo anunciarles mi compromiso formal con...Gwendal von Voltaire y...la boda está planeada para ser llevada a cabo en 3 meses..."_

Aquel anuncio era la cúspide del caos, las expresiones de infinita sorpresa y felicidad no se hicieron esperar. Aquellas dos personas que habían pasado solitarias la mayor parte de su vida iban a unirse, fueran cuales fueren los motivos, las personas a su alrededor se mostraban muy complacidas con el hecho; excepto Yuuri que se mostraba bastante aturdido, siempre había mostrado algo de aversión por el matrimonio entre hombres y esto simplemente lo había tomado más por sorpresa que a cualquier otro. También hubo algo de descontento por parte de Wolfram, él mismo había estado comprometido por más tiempo que su hermano mayor y sin embargo Gwendal iba a casarse primero...Cuantos gritos y reclamos recibió el pobre Yuuri a causa de ello, Wolfram le presionaba para comenzar a planear fecha de boda, el pelinegro simplemente se sentía algo asfixiado con la idea pero trataba de calmar a su prometido sin mucho éxito.

Los preparativos comenzaron casi que de inmediato, La ex-Maou totalmente exaltada con la primera boda que iba a celebrar de sus hijos, se sentía orgullosa de que al fin Gwendal iba a tener compañía y posiblemente iba a darle nietos, sus niveles euforia estaban por el techo. Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas a todos los rincones y a las casas de nobles de Shin Makoku, e incluso a alguna que otra nación humana con las cuales las relaciones eran fructíferas.

La unión de un miembro importante del ejército (que era parte de la realeza) con el consejero real representaba para la nación no solo una simple unión de nobles sino que representaba de alguna forma la estabilidad de la región; simbolizaba que el grupo de personajes destacados que gobernaban indirectamente la región bajo el mando del Maou no se iba a disolver fácilmente. Además de eso la unión constituía una gran desilusión para muchos ya que Günter, el hombre más cotizado y guapo de la nación ya no estaría libre.

...

La preparación exhaustiva y casi que perfeccionista de Günter rindió sus frutos y fue evidente cuando llegó el día de la boda, cada detalle era impecable y deslumbrante; las flores, la acomodación de las personas para la ceremonia de unión, la comida, la música, los atuendos... Gwendal había dejado las cosas importantes a Günter, él no tenía ni idea de cómo planear un evento pues el consejero real siempre se encargaba de ellos; aunque en la planeación también había intervenido Lady Cherie, Günter para el día de la boda se sentía completamente rendido, había debido cumplir con su trabajo y al mismo tiempo encargarse de la boda. Dormir era casi un privilegio en dichas circunstancias y ni hablar de ver a Gwendal; estaba emocionalmente inestable, algo irritable e igualmente nervioso, mas sin embargo la alegría no dejaba de embargarlo a cada minuto mientras se vestía para el gran momento de su vida.

Y Gwendal, quien estaba al otro lado del castillo se moría de nervios, figurativamente hablando. No entendía por qué se sentía nervioso a un extremo que no era característico de su ser; se recordaba una y otra vez que luego de que la ceremonia terminara todo sería más ameno. Conrart tuvo que "suministrarle" algo de alcohol para calmarle la ansiedad.

A pesar de todo, la boda transcurrió sin contratiempos, bueno casi sin contratiempos, pues Günter se mareó por algunos minutos mientras se desarrollaba la ceremonia, lo cual levantó algunos murmullos entre los asistentes aunque no fue nada que un poco de agua no pudiese calmar.

La celebración también transcurrió de forma maravillosa, todos los invitados estaban asombrados con lo esplendoroso de los detalles pero es que no podía esperarse menos del consejero real. A los recién casados se les veía absolutamente felices, excepto que Gwendal notaba algunas sonrisas falsas y expresiones distantes en Günter de tanto en tanto. _¿Es que no era feliz con esto? ¿No era el hombre de cabello violeta quien había propuesto hacer formal su amorío clandestino?_

Por un momento Gwendal perdió de vista a su consorte, lo buscaba con la mirada por toda la instancia donde era la celebrada la fiesta pero su cabello lavanda no resaltaba en ninguna parte. Cierto sentimiento de ansiedad se cernió sobre él y comenzó a preguntarles sobre su paradero a varios de los invitados, incluso a su madre y hermanos pero ninguno le daba razón. Frunció el ceño, decidió darse una pasada por los pasillos casi desiertos del castillo, pero eran tantos...Se dispuso a preguntarle a algunos de los guardias de turno, los cuales por fin le dijeron que el paradero de Lord Von Christ era uno de los balcones más cercano a él en ese momento.

Lo encontró con las manos y el mentón apoyado contra el barandal de piedra del balcón, estaba dándole un poco la espalda más sin embargo las lágrimas brillantes que resaltaban contra su piel pálida y los sollozos que flotaban en el aire evidenciaban que le ocurría.

-¡Günter! – se acercó a él sin perder prisa y lo abrazó, el hombre de cabello le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¡Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, Gwen! – se le quebró la voz mientras presionaba su rostro contra el pecho de Gwendal.

- pero...no entiendo. ¿Qué ha pasado? – le acarició el cabello en un intento de calmarlo, estaba bastante preocupado por el repentino humor de Günter.

- Lady Cherie…ella insiste en que le demos nietos…- pausó para suspirar hondamente – y yo no creo poder… Gwen, mi familia siempre ha tenido problemas para tener hijos- lo miró con profunda tristeza – especialmente los hombres… nos es difícil albergar en nuestro cuerpo a nuestros niños - comenzó a llorar audiblemente – ¡no tendremos hijos! ¡Qué desgracia! ¡Todo es mi culpa por no habértelo dicho antes! Lo siento….

- Günter, no deberías preocuparte por algo como eso – pausó para mirarlo a los ojos – no hace ni un día que nos casamos, y yo particularmente aun no deseo tener hijos; pienso que aun debo conocer mucho de ti, dado que el anterior estatus de nuestra relación estaba basado en la lujuria y nunca nos dimos el tiempo para conocernos de verdad – suspiró, nunca había sido tan sincero con alguien– y no creo que lo mejor sea ocuparnos de un hijo para el cual no estoy preparado. -entrelazó sus dedos con los de Günter- Cuando llegue el momento correcto y queramos tenerlo de verdad, lo intentaremos hasta lograrlo por difícil que sea. ¿De acuerdo? – el consejero real no pudo responder, simplemente asintió y se echó a llorar de nuevo. Esta vez Gwendal no se preocupó, pues sabía de alguna forma que aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad, le besó entre el cabello. – Creo que no deberíamos volver al a fiesta.

-¿eh?

- Que no quiero volver a la fiesta, hoy he estado atento a todos los invitados y todas esas personas pero de no la persona más importante – le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al espadachín.

- oh Gwen… te amo. – Günter no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando prácticamente se abalanzó sobre su consorte para besarlo; la forma en cómo el militar respondía al beso confirmaba lo que Günter ya sospechaba, Gwendal también lo amaba.

* * *

_buenoo..eso fue todo :P aclaro que en el universo de este fic si habría MPreg, pero no me siento preparada para escribir sobre ello o.o en todo caso el resto queda a imaginación de ustedes._

_**Gracias por leer y comentar,cualquier reclamo(jaja), comentario, duda, etc, etc, me la pueden dejar en un review.. **_

_**bye bye**_


End file.
